


Blmatsu fun time

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When some of the cast become BLMATSU they start shipping the sakumas together.





	

All the enstars cast got suck into osomatsu world where ichimatsu and jyushimatsu taught them how to be blmatsu has they began to make out and kiss and licks each others lips and Leo was horrified and Izumi screamed "get some" as he pushed ritsu and rei together to support blmatsu.

They all were kissing now.

Blmatsu forever... shouted the brothers. Blmatsu forever all shouted and when they woke back up everyone was blmatsu. The end! Except Izumi because he drank bleach and died.


End file.
